The present invention relates generally to a heating torch, and more particularly to an improved heating torch which may be held in one hand.
Compressed liquefied gas is not only used in households, it is also used in cigarette lighters because it is clean and may be refilled easily. It is also used in blow torches and soldering-irons.
In using gas blow torches (i.e., so-called heating torches) or soldering-irons, the object is to control the intensity of fire and to achieve easy assembly. Certainly, safety and facility of operation are also basic considerations. Known gas blow torches and soldering-irons are not equipped with ignition devices. Therefore, when in use, it is necessary to light the flame outlet of such devices. In addition, these devices are not equipped with pressure regulating means and flame regulators so that in actual use, the fuel pressure and gas feed amount can not be regulated, therefore the expected effects are not obtainable.